boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Petersen's relationships
Throughout her life, Summer Petersen has had many relationships with a variety of people. Because of several factors, she had few connections in her early years, the only people she truly interacted with being her family members and a girl named Jamie. With her introduction to Steven Thompson, this changed and she built connections with many individuals, both good and bad. Her strongest relationships are with Steven Thompson, Joshua Petersen, Sierra, Julius, Tyson Jay Petersen, Jay Organa, and GTR-10. |-| Family = Parents Summer's mother was neglectful and didn't pay enough attention to her own children. Summer once told Steven Thompson that she loved her husband but not her offspring. Nevertheless, it is likely that her mother still loved her, but her opinion of Summer, or Joshua Petersen, is much explored. Summer, in turn, despised her mother. Being imprisoned in her own mind within the walls of the Petersen House for a year while all her friends were in danger only increased the friction between mother and daughter. Even as an adult, she spoke of her mother in a callous, but understandable, way. Her adopted father loved her very much, and persuaded his wife not to punish her for helping to win the Second Battle of Tower Placement. It was also his idea to bring a huge cake to celebrate Summer's victory and Joshua's discharge. Nevertheless, he appeared to rarely visit Summer in the Petersen House during her imprisonment, only hanging around long enough to drop off huge supplies of candy and kiss her cheek. Apparently, Summer had some affection for her father as she told Steven Thompson that she was "all right". However, she still refused to speak with her mother afterwards, as Joshua told Vincent Organa, apparently her year in hiding and hatred for her mother temporarily caused her to forget her love for her father. Her biological father is "out of the picture". Because she was not very close with her parents, Summer spent a lot more time bonding with Steven, Josh Hogan, and their parents, and generally distanced herself from them. Steven Thompson : Crush, "frenemy", best friend, future husband, father to her children, and the love of her life.]] To say the least, Steven Thompson was the love of Summer's life. She first met the famed Destroyer of Thunder at lunch, where he joined her shortly after she seated herself at the "Nerd Bar". Steven was drawn to her and angered by her sense of logic simultaneously, and while Summer had never once offended him deliberately, the two got off on the wrong foot. After the Battle of GT-1 Base, they were able to temporarily put aside their differences and save each other from the jaws of death, but they were ultimately wounded by Emily Watson because Summer had no patience for Steven's bossiness. However, while they were recovering at the Organa House, they had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Steven began teaching her how to fight. After working together a second time to rescue Eegan Grover, the two became best friends. It was obvious that despite brushing off the wrong way, the two had never truly despised each other, but due to Summer's lack of social competence and Steven's emotional sensitivity, they were not exactly buddies upon their first encounter together. Summer and Steven also found a steadfast friend in Josh Hogan. Summer's quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the three friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Summer was always with Steven and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Jay Organa when he threatened to fire Steven from working for the Team of Terror, to saving him when Helen McKeen was preparing to kill him. Steven, for his part, was quick to defend Summer. He was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. After the Rescue at Tower Placement, she nursed him back to health. He eventually trusted her enough to send her to GT-1 Base to obtain files from Emily Watson, and while they ultimately failed, Steven forgave her at once and told her to spy for Emily. When she showed up intending to help him with his homework shortly after they successfully destroyed the dreaded Bow-Tie, during which time they finally got an ideal chance to demonstrate their profound teamwork, the two shared their first tender moment together. Steven realized that he would never be able to recover if she were to die, and he at least realized his willingness to sacrifice everything for her. He realized how much he cared for her and she gave him a hug that, allegedly, lasted for four minutes. Summer realized he might not return her romantic feelings yet, and was willing to give him more time, but she felt unutterably glad that she could shut out anyone who's watching and for once have a moment when it is only the two of them. She later gave him a football that he kept with him at all times. Summer's fierce loyalty and ideas of entertainment often helped Steven relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. Despite this, the two had a huge misunderstanding following the Battle of GT-2 Base, after Helen kissed Steven on the cheek. Summer, mistaking her impulsively tender motion for a romantic gesture on the lips, became very jealous and burst into tears and ran out of the house. Heartbroken, Summer irrationally convinced herself that Steven had been deliberately ignoring her feelings for him so she could embarrass herself, because he had been in love with Helen from the very beginning. In her insecurity and weakness, Summer began avoiding him. Steven, who was inexperienced with girls, found Summer's behavior very confusing, as he still considered her his best friend. However, the two were finally willing to speak with each other when Summer tricked Cody Ort into leaving Josh alone. Steven realized that she had just demonstrated that she hadn’t forgotten anything she taught him, and he called after her, and she apologized bluntly before disappearing into the womens’ bathroom. She blew her cover to save his life in Classroom 130, finally causing Steven to realize her romantic feelings were far deeper than Helen's. During the First Battle of Tower Placement and after the Prison Break, Summer loyally rushed to help Steven as quickly as possible, even though she was oblivious to the fact that he had already realized he had ignored Summer’s feelings for him this whole time and regretted it, to the extent of refusing to defend himself. However, when he realized Summer was free, he fought back against Emily Watson until she defeated him, goading Summer beyond endurance. Though he revived himself, Summer cried and screamed over him, relieved that he was alive and terrified and broken and goaded into assaulting Emily in a blind rage when she believed he was dead. After the battle was over, Steven became depressed, traumatized, and suicidal, but she was always around to comfort him. Her near-death experience on the roof of Tower Placement, coupled with her being the one to comfort him while he was feeling suicidal, made him realize he could never live without her. In the end, he felt that Helen McKeen was a "good friend but also a bad influence" and altogether, not the relationship he needed. It was his belief that no matter what, Summer was able to help Steven heal and move forward, and that with her there was the promise that life could once again be good. At the end of the war, at which point they began visiting each other every day since they both needed the comfort, he realized just how close he felt to her. Steven expressed how he felt about both Summer and Helen — that Helen was a "ball of intensity", and altogether, not the relationship he needed. Summer, to him, was like, a rainbow after the storm, emphasizing that Summer is able to help Steven heal and move forward, which is what he desired and needed and loved about her. This, coupled with the fact that she had never truly given up on him, caused Steven to finally give into the 'hunger' that he felt when he was with her, and while Summer hoped to marry him someday, Steven still rationally questioned if they had enough in common to function as adults. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic during the School War, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Ursula Blackham and even Jay Organa. When the two began teaching each other alone on separate subjects, Steven and Summer also experienced some "charged moments," in which the two shared something very intense. Summer was eventually separated from Steven by her own parents, devastating them both and causing them to think about each other on a daily basis. After they reunited, Steven noticed Summer's legs were trembling and he hugged her passionately. Upon flying out of death's jaws once again, their feelings for each other increased and became much more obvious. Summer told him just how much she had missed him and in spite of still having doubts, Steven proved that he reciprocated her romantic interest in him by kissing her. While Summer was overcome with both romantic and physical attraction to Steven and would do anything to win his heart, he was initially confused, as he wanted her as much as she wanted him and he relished touching her. Yet he firmly believed she was too old for him and the two did not have enough in common to maintain a healthy romantic relationship. He was even more bemused because in spite of everything, she was an enormous source of comfort for him, he even claimed that nothing made him happier than watching her grin. He claimed that when he playfully wrestled her while she was half-naked (partially to cheer her up, as the two had learned that Joshua was captured and he knew how attracted she was to him), he felt extremely blissful and guilty at the same time. Fortunately, Summer was able to soothe him (which she was skilled at in any case) and help him realize it would work out if they both truly wished it to, something he finally accepted in the immediate aftermath of the Second Battle of Tower Placement, which sadly saw them being separated one last time. When it became clear Summer would be returning to Tower Placement, Steven paid her a visit, which she counted the hours down to, and they slept together for the first time, albeit clothed. They also began working together as peer tutors and Summer hung out with him in the library several times. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their friends and even family. In addition, they provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations, such as when Zachary Brown (who had been crushing heavily on Summer for months) accidentally spilled food on her. Six years after the end of the Second School War, Summer married Steven. They settled down and had a son, finding ways to live happily and cope with their trauma. After spending a few years together, Summer helped Steven increase his self-esteem, and Steven in turn helped Summer become more assertive, prior to their breakthroughs in their careers. The two also worked very well together under their individual jobs, rugby football and computer software. Summer was known to be rather defensive of her husband, as, during the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2030, Summer proficiently incapacitated Maranda Bones for her trademark shock-jock style of commentary regarding Steven. Their interactions as overage celebrities showed that despite their stable and affectionate marriage, that Summer was still more than capable of putting Steven in his place over his missteps in his behaviors and actions. Joshua Petersen Summer's relationship with Joshua Petersen, who was her brother, is not much explored. He liked to tease her, which made her even more insecure than before (something Joshua did not actually realize). Summer would sometimes get payback, such as when she made it appear to his parents that he had just childishly broken open an entire carton of eggs. However, they did in fact care for each other, and Joshua comforted Summer over losing her cat Julius. Joshua's relationship with his sister improved after he was taken to a Treatment Center and called her occasionally via telephone. Later, she rescued him from Natalia Thornton's clutches, and the two made their peace afterwards. Though Summer still enjoyed pranking him, as she stole a large chocolate cake for herself that they were supposed to share. Joshua, like several others, was surprised that Summer had gained a large, protruding stomach, but after she let him touch her fat he admitted that he had "the most beautiful sister in the world". He sacrificed himself for her in 2015. Tyson Petersen Summer Petersen had a very close relationship with her son. When Tyson felt insecure about attending T2 Holdout, Summer reassured him twice, first at home and again at the train station. Tyson liked to stay with his mother and he looked up to her for advice and comfort. He also confided to Summer things he would to no one else, such as how very real his fear of being in T2 Holdout was. Summer in turn loved Tyson very much, and though Tyson did not know it, she was disturbed that Tyson had to attend T2 Holdout in the first place, venting to Steven about this several times. It is also noted that while Tyson mostly learned how to crawl on his own, Summer bolstered his efforts. Jamie Thompson , her sister-in-law]] Jamie Thompson did not like Summer Petersen when she befriended her brother Steven. She found Steven's description of her to impersonate a humorless and irritating girl, as she was given to complaining loudly. As Steven's relationship with Summer grew, Jamie often teased him for growing closer to her, though this always backfired because Steven had a better comeback. Summer, for her part, was known to patronize Jamie. However, when Summer and Helen helped heal Steven after the destruction of Pleasant Grove, Jamie began to recognize Summer's admirable qualities. The two eventually got along well. Eventually, Jamie became Summer's sister-in-law. Tanesha Thompson Because of her friendship with Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen became friendly with the entire Thompson family. Tanesha was fond of Summer, who met her after she paid her a visit and explained that she was her son, Steven's, best friend. Tanesha thought the adolescent had a lot of growing up to do, but had the potential to be an ideal influence on her son. Though one thing was obvious, she found Summer a far better fit for Steven than Helen McKeen. She was distraught when Steven lied that Summer was dead, and gently put a hand on her shoulder and told her how grateful she was knowing she was alive, before remarking that her stomach had become very large. Summer wasn't offended, but Tanesha thought she could be. |-| Good friends = Jay Organa , a good friend.]] At age four, Jay Organa only briefly met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. He developed feelings for him nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Anakin Organa. In the same year, he saved Summer’s life in the GT-1 Base. Throughout the course of the School War, Jay became more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her. Meanwhile, Summer was friendly toward Jay, but did not return his romantic feelings. Jay sought advice from Cindy Lewis, who he thought to be somewhat trustworthy, who suggested that he relax in front of Summer and be true to himself. As the war continued, Jay never completely gave up on the hope that Summer would reciprocate his affections. Still Jay would often defend Summer whenever he felt it was needed. Although he was slightly possessive of her, and was somewhat jealous of Steven Thompson (Summer’s boyfriend, who was far closer in age) he still had the utmost respect for both of them. After the war, and over the course of the Second School War, the two were very close friends along with Steven. GTR-10 While Summer Petersen did not originally bear much of an opinion on GTR-10, the robot saw Summer as one of Emily Watson’s worst enemies, and he bitterly hated her for the threat she imposed to his Mistress. Days after the First Battle of Tower Placement, GTR-10 sought revenge against Summer for killing Emily. However, Summer bent down and opened the hatch into his wiring, where she saw GTR-10 had been tampered with. Summer was able to talk GTR-10 into letting her fix it. She then toggled a few switches to free it of rust, and when she stood up again, she was surprised that the Robot Commander had suddenly had a change of heart. Summer softly asked if he would stay with her now that the Girl-Team was destroyed, and he agreed. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken Summer would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10. He helped her on several occasions, and in return, Summer would clean him every week. Both of them loved each other very much and were extremely defensive of each other. The Robot Commander even helped Summer when she wasn’t sure what to write next in her diary. During the Rescue of Helen McKeen, GTR-10 fought to defend Summer on several occasions. Jamie Prior to meeting Steven Thompson, Summer's best friend was Jamie, and the two remained best friends throughout the course of the School War. The two were often seen together at school, such as when Summer vented to her about Steven's apparent disregard for human life. Sierra , a close friend.]] Summer had an affectionate relationship with Boy-Team member Sierra, whom she met after her promotion to the Decemahead. Even though they had a tendency to bicker over little things like whether or not Sierra should be drawing superheroes instead of anime aliens, or if Summer should be wearing a green shirt with tan jeans, the two still spoke occasionally as they had a lot in common. Sierra also rescued her when she was burned by Hilary J Black. When they saw each other during the graduation party, she affectionately kneaded her stomach since it was aching. It is unknown if the two maintained contact through adulthood. |-| Friends= Posse members Ever since the beginning of her sophomore year, Summer was very popular. She had an entire group of girl friends, who were constantly giggling, Sierra being one of them. Being a war hero and very pretty, she was the center of the group, having a handful of friends accompany her even to the bathroom, and according to Ian Freeman she was never seen without them. Cera Lewis In 2008 and part of 2009, Cera Lewis wanted to recruit Summer Petersen to the Girl-Team, but Helen McKeen would not allow it. In the following war, Cera came to despise Summer for the threat she posed with Steven. Cera was very glad when Summer “joined” the Girl-Team, and the two formed a close bond. But she was very sad when she learned it was all a ruse. After she lost her resentment for the boys, however, she was more accepting of Summer and cared for her very much. When they saw each other again in 2042, Cera was excited to see her again, even calling her “beautiful.” Thomas Carter Summer Petersen sought out Thomas Carter in 2016 as she needed help breaking Helen McKeen out of Zira's Palace. Unbeknownst to her, Carter used to watch videos on SummerTheStarGeek's YouTube channel, enjoying her cheerful yet sophisticated personality and pretty body shape, Thomas simply adored her and developed an innocent crush thanks to her videos. When he saw her in person and felt himself unable to control himself touching her wide belly as she talked to him, she realized he probably knew about her videos and possibly her Instagram posts as well. She clearly didn't like him touching her, so he respectfully refrained. Carter was more than glad to help his YouTube idol liberate him. After she rescued him, Thomas broke down into tears and promised he would never act so naive as he did when coming to Zira's Palace, ever again. Summer, for her part, thought he was "a cutie" but never came close to returning his affections. |-| Boy-Team members= Helen McKeen , her husband's ex-girlfriend]] Helen McKeen admits to having been jealous of Summer for a long time, having watched her and Steven from afar for many years and realizing the depth and strength of their relationship. Summer knew Steven had feelings for Helen and accepted that she would allow Steven to be with her if it brought him happiness. When Helen nearly fell out of a window, Summer and Jay Organa saved her. Later, while training for the war, Helen taught Summer and Corey about snares and trapping. Helen stated that she tried to hate Summer, but it was just too hard because Summer is too good of a person. During the closing events of the Second School War, Helen was initially impatient with Summer, claiming she would be a burden. She was initially very mean to her, but after sharing a room for the night, Helen apologized, claiming she "couldn't be more wrong" about Summer's perceived weakness. Summer also claims that Steven is in love with Helen, while Helen denies it and asserts that he loves Summer. Summer wonders how Steven will choose between them, and Helen says that he will choose whoever "he thinks he can live with forever." Vincent Organa ]] Initially, Summer had a shaky relationship with Vincent Organa. She appeared to be quite neutral about him. On the other hand, he was generally disdainful of her. When she saw him being bullied, she tried to help, only for him to call her "dorkus" and reject her. His enmity for her grew after she amassed a high rank, just as high as his own, within the Armies of Organa, leading to his misguided belief that she was spiting the name of his ancient family. However, his trust of her began to increase as he saw her skills being put to use on numerous occasions, and he realized his belief in her inherent lack of strength was gravely mistaken. After the death of Hilary J Black, Vincent told Summer her insanity was invaluable and that she had his trust. Tage Elwood Summer had an affectionate relationship with Boy-Team member Tage Elwood, whom she met after her promotion to the Decemahead. Even though they had a tendency to bicker, the two still spoke occasionally as they had a lot in common. At one point, Steven asked Tage if he had feelings for Summer, but he assured him that "she's cute, I guess, but I would never date her". When his time came, Tage demonstrated his loyalty to Summer without hesitation by leaping onto the back of Hilary J Black when she flew for Pleasant Grove with Summer and Steven riding her. It is unknown if the two maintained contact through adulthood. Andrew Hendersen Summer Petersen had a rather neutral attitude about Andrew Hendersen, but when he was put in the Boy Trap, she looked terrified. The two did fight together during the Battle of GT-1 Base. It was revealed in 2013 that she never truly liked Andrew and merely put up with him, similar to Valiera Nelson's initial opinion of Charles. While Hendersen had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. Andrew Summer first met Andrew at the end of his search for her. He playfully snuck up on her while they were at Seven Peaks Waterpark. The two began to bond after Helen was captured, something Andrew felt devastated by. Both of them valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Andrew had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. He also seemed to rely on her during his exams. Preston Rumsworth Summer and Preston Rumsworth took an instant dislike to one another in 2011, when she grew weary of his continuous insults and bragging and told him he should take Steven Thompson's place if he was so much better than him, to which Rumsworth called her something foul that Petersen wouldn't repeat to Thompson. Charles Charles respected Summer Petersen, due to her intelligence and lack of tolerance for people's "bullcrap". He also said she was definitely adorable when Steven, slightly entranced, asked Charles this. Summer, on the other hand, never expressed any fondness or a lack thereof, but she clearly didn't approve of his feelings for Valiera, any more than Steven did. Neil Neil, a Boy-Team member, seemed to be fond of Summer Petersen, she probably knew him from the first war. He went looking for her, and was very disappointed when he learned she was already in a hurry. Luke Norris Luke Norris was a member of the Armies of Organa. Petersen apparently met him once, since he called her "adorable" once, though a lot of people found Summer to be a cute girl. |-| Girl-Team members= Emily Watson Emily Watson took an instant dislike to Summer Petersen, for no apparent reason, prior to the School War. The two officially made enemies in each other after the Battle of the GT-1 Base. When she learned that Petersen was helping to initiate the defense against the Girl-Team, Watson considered her more of a threat than ever. In targeting Petersen, Watson unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction. Jay Organa realized that it was Summer Petersen’s abilities, combined with her capacity to love, that would empower her to defeat Watson. Unlike Petersen, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Watson was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed. Again, Organa insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Petersen loved her friends, while Watson loved only power and revenge. Summer Petersen understood that it was also about choices: Watson’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while everything Petersen did was for self comfort or the greater good, mostly the latter. That choice also prevented Petersen from falling to the Dark Side. In the second half of the war, Petersen became an insurgent under the Girl-Team, during which time Watson forgave her for past slights and accepted her help. She was still wary, however, and only sent Petersen to complete minor tasks. She became uncharacteristically angry when she learned the truth, and her hatred for Petersen may have even outrivaled her hatred for Steven Thompson. Shortly afterwards, Petersen would be Watson's killer. Valiera Nelson , an enemy.]] Valiera Nelson was a member of the Girl-Team. Although reluctantly acknowledging Summer as a formidable technical expert, it is clear that Valiera considered herself as the superior young woman. Valiera once deceived Summer into sharing some of her hacking methods, an encounter which shows the two at least had similar music taste. Summer recognized Valiera as an incredibly dangerous enemy, commenting to Charles that, given the choice, she would prefer to avoid Valiera at all costs. Apparently, she underestimated Valiera's emotional capacity, as she was very surprised to learn that Valiera was her brother. Eventually, Summer learned that Valiera was her sister. This was later revealed to be a lie, something neither of them were aware of. Ludwig Beethoven II Summer was feared and despised by Ludwig Beethoven II, a member of the Girl-Team, especially after she pretended to defect to the Girl-Team. He doubted her sincerity at once, but he was apparently the first and only to do so. He continued to be wary of her, and when she was exposed for her insurgence, Beethoven II was delighted. When Watson expressed regret at losing Petersen and called her "formidable", Beethoven angrily shouted that she was a fake. Summer, on the other hand, ignored him entirely. |-| Enemies= Zira Miranda Grover , who was obsessed with her.]] As Zira Miranda Grover took quite a liking to Summer, the General admired Zira’s good manners, beauty, and authority, though she also detested her for her past attempts to kill her friends. Having lived for over five decades, Zira was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Summer provided an interesting challenge due to her strength and pride. If she sensed her lean away from her, she would tug Summer’s shirt, returning her to the proper position closely in front of her. When she wished to demonstrate her power over her, she would jerk Summer’s dress, forcing her to fall against her body. Whenever Zira pulled Summer’s dress, making her fall into her grasp, she would take great pleasure in reminding her of just who was Mistress and who was future Mistress. She would then rub Summer’s shoulders and back with her hands, making it very difficult for Summer to move her body. Zira found Summer’s threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke too far out of line she would quickly silence her by tugging on her shirt and speaking over her in her deep, uneven voice. When she did allow the General to talk to her, Zira insisted that she recognize her superiority by calling her titles of royalty, just like her other servants. Summer had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Empress in both her posture and her words. If Summer strongly angered her, the Empress would punish her either by smacking her, by choking her by the collar until she submitted and begged for release, or by forcing her to eat a slab of roasted chicken brain. Summer soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey her, so that Zira almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her. However, Zira was still kind to Summer. She did not feel the need to chain her like she did with Thomas Carter, allowing her to sit at the other end of the throne if she pleased. She provided her servant with a bed, huge pillows, and exotic drinks. Her costume was also priceless, being studded with several jewels. As Zira’s servant, Summer has access to her private harem. Zira also intended to take her into her luxurious private cabin on the Gemotre after the death of her friends to teach her to appreciate her masterly care of her. In a paradox, Summer, after spending a month under Zira's wing, developed a fanatical, sexual love for Zira and came to consider her mistress a benevolent being of unlimited power and beauty. Zira apparently put Summer in huge place of authority of her empire to prepare her to succeed her on the throne. It is therefore likely that had Zira remained in power, she would have bonded with Summer quickly and she wuld have stopped caring that Zira was evil, and they would have romantically and sexually embraced each other as two all-powerful gay lovers. Prince Zaron In spite of his general distaste for teenagers, Zaron became enamored of Summer Petersen due to her unconventional body and celebrated viral status and attempted to seduce her. As with his other schemes, this backfired dramatically. He used words of persuasion and promises of glory to hypnotize her, and for a time he was successful. However, after GTR-10 brought her back to her senses, she quickly rebuffed his advances by attempting to incapacitate him with her laser sword, leaving an enraged Zaron to lock her up. Charlie Corner Summer first met Charlie Corner when the Armies of Organa located her. Charlie already knew about her because he had no choice but to help seek her out. Summer seemed curious about him and realized she did not know him well enough to truly like or dislike him. Due to being a Cavalier, Charlie naturally had a extremely negative opinion of her. He pretended to get along with her, but only to stay on Helen's good side, as evidenced when he activated his laser sword mere inches from her head and took huge offense when she became angry. In fact, Charlie had purposely targeted and almost killed Summer twice, while the other Cavaliers excluding Natalia couldn't at all. At the detention chamber, Charlie threw Summer out of the way in order to fight Helen, which goes to show how little she meant to him. He was furious with her for distracting him during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, and cackled with delight during their fight to the death. Jim Newman If there was one individual in the palace who Summer hated being with, it was Jim Newman, Zira’s second-in-command. Being who he was, Jim was allowed to take Summer in his room whenever he wished as long as Zira herself wasn’t busy with the young General. In spite of having this privilege, however, Jim only took her in once intending to humiliate her, but ultimately let her go because he was bored. When Summer nearly killed Zira, Jim tried to avenge his mistress, only to be foiled by Justin Bellamy. Marina , an enemy.]] From the start, Summer Petersen felt very threatened by Marina, mistress of the personalized servants. On the other hand, she was Marina's favorite personalized servant who had ever inhabited Zira's Palace. After Summer was revealed to be Xydarone V disguised before the crowd, she stripped privately, but Marina hid atop the stall by climbing on the ceiling so she could watch, drooling as she stalked her. She relished the idea of breaking in this young girl and humiliating her. When Summer returned upstairs wearing her turquoise top, Marina felt her entire body tensing up, thinking mentally perverted thoughts about her. Summer was cold and frightened, she could see that Marina loved the sight, she saw her beautiful body trembling, taking it all in made Marina lick her lips in anticipation. She was also impressed by Summer's agility for one so overweight. She kissed Summer full on the lips when she was taken back to the stalls to change into a dress, much to her disgust. She took to harassing her in several ways, such as threatening Summer and jeering whenever she privately changed clothes, mockingly calling her “your Majesty”, telling Summer that she was only to be used by others in the Palace, and feeling especially provoked to talk to her when her abdomen was exposed. Still, she was not allowed to put Summer in any physical pain, her being the first personalized servant ever to be relieved of this. Marina was extremely disappointed by this. It is unknown exactly how she reacted to learning that Summer ended Zira's reign, but given her personality, it is highly likely that her carnal interest in her reached a horrible new level, but that she still came to loathe her immensely. Xydarone IV Summer had a deep hatred for Xydarone IV, but she quickly gained some respect for the infamous bounty hunter. Although Xydarone detested Summer after the latter ambushed her, she eventually forgave her for it. During her second night as Zira’s personal slave, Zira offered Xydarone to watch Summer for the night, and Xydarone accepted. Summer was completely unprepared for what would happen once she and the bounty hunter had reached her room. Much to her surprise, Xydarone told her that she felt sorry for her, though she knew Summer was to become Zira’s successor. After that, the two ended up in an argument about the Boy-Team’s wrongdoings and the Girl-Team’s actions. Xydarone swiftly curtailed the argument after becoming uncharacteristically angry and went to sleep. Xydarone and Summer were in close proximity of each other onboard Zira’s limousine, but the two barely even looked at each other. Taylor Carter Summer Petersen first met Taylor Carter after she failed to rescue Helen McKeen. Initially, Taylor found her very attractive. After Summer killed Zira, however, Taylor vowed revenge, notwithstanding that Summer had apologized to him. However, none of his attempts to kill Summer were successful and he eventually gave up. |-| Others= Zachary Brown , whom she considered a hefty nuisance.]] Summer's relationship with Zachary Brown was initially a rocky one. He had a crush on her ever since he saw her yearbook photo and learned about her exploits in the School War. This infatuation could only have increased when he saw her in person, wearing a tight swimsuit, and rescued and touched her. During this event, Petersen immediately fell into his arms, and the two stared at each other intensely until Steven Thompson interrupted them. Petersen was grateful for Brown saving her life, though she assured Thompson that she remained loyal to him. The two met again on Election Day in 2013, at which point Zach tried to get her to speak with him by offering her his dessert. After he began bothering her a second time during fourth period, she took him downstairs with her and quickly deduced that Brown had romantic feelings for her from the beginning. Petersen did not return these feelings, for she was truly in love with Steven Thompson. Brown was always going out of his way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of himself most of the time. She still regarded him with annoyance and at first she treated him with absolute disdain and was very aggressive and unfair, to the extent that Reggan Holme claimed that Petersen "couldn't care less if dies covered in his own blood", though he was possibly exaggerating. On two separate occasions, she called him a slob and told him she hoped someone shot him. She also lied to him once and called him "Greg Heffley". In 2015, she was only mean to him when it was provoked, such as when he wrote her a love poem or spilled tomato soup all over her. Despite this, Petersen, ever possessing a heart of gold, did not mind Brown much after he began maturing in eighth grade, and during the events surrounding the Zone of Athletes, she was much more mellow. When he almost made her trip and fall when he and Ian Freeman were running in the hallway, she did not mind. Her opinion of him was not high, but it was cordial. However, after he "lost it" and began flirting with her persistently during Steven Thompson's graduation party, she beat him up. After graduation, Brown realized to move from Petersen and also knew for sure that she hated him. Despite this, she apologized for attacking him and upon moving away, hugged him and admitted he was never truly a bad person, indicating that Brown's claims of her despising him could be the truth in his eyes and not the accurate truth. Grace Tyler Summer might be on friendly terms with Grace Tyler, as she always lets her know when someone is out to get her, though she may only act protective of Petersen to get under Zachary Brown's skin. She ruined Zachary Brown's plans of getting her and Steven Thompson together so Brown could have Petersen for himself. Brown's plan backfired and Thompson misunderstood his plan, so he told everyone Brown had strong feelings for Tyler. She also made fun of Brown and told him what he perceived as Petersen's baby picture was actually hers. When she saw Brown writing a love poem to Petersen, she immediately reported this to her, something Petersen immediately believed. |-| Notes and references= Petersen, Summer Jamie